


Two World's Apart

by PlaZmaVoiD



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Albatross Phil, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is a good parent, Raccoon Tommy, Raccooninnit, They're sweet kids, Tommy deserves better, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wolf Wilbur, pig techno, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD
Summary: Tommy was raised a good kid. His family made sure of it. Even through the playground bullying and obvious biases toward their kind. Tommy was always a good kid. But now, he doesn't quite feel the need to owe the world anything. Much less humans.So why does he have to attend this coeducation school with humans in the first place?
Relationships: Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter i ||Questions||

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based heavily off the anime BNA, so props to that

"We don't sell to you here." The blonde stopped dead in his tracks. Armfuls of different types of candy were being held in hand. Beside him, his brother Wilbur was fumbling with their fathers wallet. "Can't you kids read the sign, or are you just stupid."  
  
"We're sorry, sir-"  
  
"Get out! Before I call the cops." Wilbur huffed. He took Tommy by his arm causing the five year old to drop his multitudes of candy.  
  
“Come on, let’s go tell Dad there’s another store we gotta add to the list.” The five year old understood completely.  
  
‘The List’ referred to a bunch of stores that were mean to the two of them whenever simply walking in. Tommy didn’t know why they were mean, but the list kept track of all the places they couldn’t walk into without being screamed at.  
  
“Wilby?” The child questioned. He slid his arm down. This forced Wilbur to hold his hand instead. “Why is everyone so mean to us? We didn’t do anything to them, did we?” The clasp around Tommy’s palm tightened.  
  
“Some people just like to be mean to us.” Wilbur explained. His tone was scarily even. Especially for only being eleven. Looking up to the brunette, Tommy saw his brother’s form shift towards that of a wolf. His coat is of a similar shade to his Brown hair. “It’s because we’re different from them.”  
  
“But why?” Tommy asked. Curiosity embellished in his bright blue eyes. The wolf of his brother shook his head disappointed. A paw tightened its grip on the child’s hand once more before they started to walk again. “Because that’s the way it is Toms.”  
  
Those words played in the blonde’s head throughout the entire walk home. The only thing to break that conscious thought was how the weeds they passed by a few minutes ago looked like a decent spot to burrow. Other than that, it was very much ‘that’s the way it is.”  
  
As soon as the two made their way home, and removed their shoes. Wilbur threaded up the stairs towards his shared room with their other brother Techno. Meanwhile, Tommy stayed downstairs. He decided to look for their father.  
  
“Dad!” The child called loudly. A crash from the kitchen caught the kid’s attention. Scurrying over, Tommy stopped right beside the dinner table. “Hey dad, why are people so mean to us? Wilby says it’s because that’s the way things are, but you’re smarter than him so I wanna know!”  
  
Another crash was heard behind the counters followed by a grunt. Tommy stood in place waiting for the other to finish what he was doing. A few seconds more, and Phil, his father, stood up. “Heya kiddo, what’s up?”  
  
“Dad? Why are people mean to us?” In Tommy’s place was the blonde furry face of a raccoon. Blonde and Brown ringed tail swinging back and forth.His head tilted to the right in confusion. “I asked Wilbur after getting kicked out of the store today. But his answer didn’t make sense. Why is it that way?”  
  
Phil sighed softly. He forced himself to smile softly at his youngest child, lifting the little blonde raccoon to sit on the table in order to gage the child’s attentiveness. “Well son, some people are scared of what they can’t understand.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Because they don’t know if we’re dangerous or not.”  
  
“But I’ve never hurt any of them.”   
  
“I know son.” Phil agreed. “But you know how it felt when you were hiding in your closet last week and you started panicking?”  
  
“I wasn’t panicking! I was a big man!” Tommy argued childishly.  
  
“Ok Big Man. Well, some people think of us, as just as scary as when you’re hiding in the closet.”  
  
“Oh…” The blonde stopped wagging his tail as excitedly. “Well, then I’m gonna be super nice to everyone until they stop being mean! Then I can buy all the candy in the world without getting kicked out of any stores!”  
  
With a newfound excitement, Tommy jumped off the table. Phil laughed softly with a nod. “Gotcha. Anything else you want to ask?”  
  
“No!” Tommy smiled wide. “I’m gonna go tell Techno my big plan!,” With that statement, the kid was off. He darted up the stairs happily. Stopping once he reached the twin’s room. “Techie! I know how to make everyone like me!”  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter ii ||Ambitious||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know blonde raccoons actually exist?

It took 6 months to break that kindred spirit. Tommy felt bad the first time he shouted back at someone. Deserved, for sure, but it was hard to watch the six year old hide in his room for two days with nothing but stolen candy. 

After everything, it had been Kristen who spoke with Tommy, raccoon to raccoon. Mother to son. Kristen spoke about how sometimes, it’s okay to act on impulse to certain situations. Not always of course, but in times that were necessary. The child listened intently.

“You’re a good kid.” The woman complimented. “Not everyone is as ambitious as you are.”

“What does ambitious mean?” Tommy asked. The boy liked words. He enjoyed knowing words. And where there wasn’t a word he knew, he easily became distracted by wanting to know that new word. A trait he at most, got from Techno. The two enjoyed playing scrabble with one another. 

“It means you work really hard for your goal.” Kristen answered. Her motherly smile brought the six year old to his own pearly braced toothy grin. He stopped crying by now. Tommy got off his bed. Leaving it a mess as he got up to hug his mother before running off. 

“Techno! I learned a new word!” A blonde faced raccoon announced. Ringed tail swished back and forth excited. “Do you know what ambitious means?”

“I’m not sure, can you tell me?” The older male responded. Not once had he looked away from his work to see the raccoon’s smile. Not that Tommy seemed to mind. 

“Mom says that’s what I am! She says it means I work really hard for my goals!” 

“That’s nice Tommy.” Techno praised in his usual monotone voice. “I can’t say she isn’t wrong.”

“Do you think I’m ambitious?” The child asked. Eyes gleaming brightly in the pinkette’s direction. Techno sighed deeply. He placed down his pencil and swerved his char in Tommy’s direction. 

“Tommy, I think you’re more than just ambitious.” Techno answered the boy’s questions. A thin smile graced his pale face. Auburn eyes softened at the six year old’s excitement. “Hey, do you think Wilbur is going to finish whatever he’s doing so we can get the scrabble out? He put it on the top shelf again.”

Sometimes, it was hard to tell that Techno was related to Wilbur at all. Techno was a lanky guy. Average height at most. Meanwhile, Wilbur already stood at 5’9 by twelve years old. The former had long, thin pink hair that almost always sat in either a messy bun, or a braid. While the other had wild, unruly Brown hair that trained itself to look like an emo drama kid. (Not to say he wasn’t, because he totally was.) Along with that, even the very hybrid the two were, happened to be very different. Techno was a pig. Nothing very threatening, but he had the brainpower to find a pressure point or a way to knock you out and store it elsewhere. While Wilbur had been a wolf. Brown fur that sheds almost as much as Tommy or Phil. And an emotional impulse that made more sense than it sometimes should have.

“I don’t know..Techie, do you think Wilby hates scrabble?” 

“I think Wilbur has other things to hate on.”

“Like what?” The child asked innocently. Instead of answering, his brother pinched his chubby child fat cheek. “Oww!! Techie! Stop!”

“No. It’s your fault you have baby cheeks.” The older boy teased. Continuing to squeeze the baby fat in between his fingers.


	3. Chapter iii ||Sally||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block is a bitch

Chapter iii ||Sally||

Tommy was seven when he’d first met the girl with pink-orange hair. Wilbur introduced her as Sally. A salmon hybrid with more freckles than the child could count and blotchy skin.. Personally, he liked Sally. She always came over with lollipops she’d hand to Tommy and Techno when in passing.

“Hey Toms” Sally smiled at the kid softly. She pulled a lollipop out of her varsity jacket and handed it to the blonde. He gave a hum of enjoyment back to the girl. “What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Wilby?” Tommy questioned unwrapping the candy. He stuck the lollie into his mouth. Blueberry covered his taste buds creating a purple stained tongue. “I haven’t seen him since Fundy left. “

Fundy was the Watson family’s cousin. He was a fox hybrid younger than Tommy by a year and a half. His hair was the brightest mop of ginger that they had ever seen. And his fur was always fluffy. Tommy always enjoyed petting it when the younger kid was happy. 

“I’m not sure where Will is.” Sally answered. She placed the i-pad onto the bed face down. The pinkette dusted imaginary dirt off her skirt before taking the child’s hand. “How about we go look for him ok?”

“Okay!” Tommy agreed. He bounced happily between one foot and the other as Sally followed behind. She took the kid’s hand as they walked down the stairs together. 

“So, where do you think Will is first?” Sally asked. She squeezed the blonde’s hand tightly as he pondered in the living room. He barely noticed the slight grin on her face. “How about under the couch?”

“No..Wilby’s too big to fit under the couch. Have you seen him?” Tommy’s tone changed from that of two minutes prior. 

“I guess you’re right. He’d probably be too obvious if he shifted as well.” Sally agreed. “Wait- are you guys playing hide and seek? Isn’t this cheating?”

“No! Techie gets to help Wilbur when we play. “Tommy pouted seeing the pinkette sit down on the carpet. “Can you just help me? It’s not cheating.” 

“Fine” The older girl rolled her eyes childishly. “I’ll help you. But only if you promise it’s not cheating.” 

“Deal.” The blonde held a hand out. Sally did the same. Silently insinuating a pact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Sally


	4. Chapter iv ||Sally prt 2||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter POG! Take this because the last one was so short :))

  
Tommy groaned, tossing his school bag into the car. The floor was covered in dirt from the boy’s browning tennis shoes. No one ever seemed to question why the boy always came back from school covered in dirt and grime. They just assumed it was from P.E. Tommy was always a runner. Not nearly as fast as a cheetah hybrid. But he could be close.

He looked up at Sally. Her bright pink hair flat ironed in a half up-half down style. Her makeup was a bold choice that somehow looked good with her green eyes behind their circled glasses. Along with that, her dress was fitted and she wore thigh high heeled boots that the blonde was sure she’d been gifted by Wilbur. “What the hell are you wearing? You look like a slut.” 

“I’ll have you know I look amazing.” The pinkette rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s date night. Why wouldn’t I look good?” Tommy nodded along grabbing one of the lollies in the cup holder. It was a thing that Sally made sure she had knowing that everyone in their household likes to grab when sitting in her car.

“You’re an accountant. Isn’t there some universal rule that you’re not allowed to be skimpy or some shit?”   
  


“Oh my God! I’m 22! I can dress however I want Toms.” The female laughed loudly. “You can’t just stereotype everything because that’s what you’re told is universal.”   
  
“I digress.”   
  
“Will asked me to pick up Fundy. You wanna go home with him or nah?”   
  
“Nah, I’ve got shit to do at home.” Sally nodded pulling into the middle school down the streets from Tommy’s.    
  
“By the way, I heard that L’Manberg was opening to humans next semester.” Sally mentioned. The blonde scoffed at the mention. The back door opened behind the two as soon as they were in the pick-up area. “Hey Funds. Lollipop?”   
  
“Yes please.” The ginger nodded reaching forward for one of the blueberry flavored ones. “The humans started school with us today. They were actually pretty nice. Drista and I met a girl named Lani.”   
  
“Lani’s a stupid name for a human.” Tommy grumbled around his lollipop. His raccoon form pushed itself further into the car seat.    
  
“Hey! Don’t shed in my car! I’m gonna need it for tonight.”    
  
Fundy laughed as the other boy flipped her off to the best of his ability. He too shifted into a bright orange fox form. Tommy spoke around his lollie. “Wilbur sheds more than the rest of us and you know it.” Technically, it wasn’t much of a lie. But the salmon hybrid didn’t want to back down so quickly.    
  


“He may shed more, but I’m still the one that’s supposed to drive us later tonight. And I’d rather not have raccoon and fox fur everywhere before then.”   
  
  


Fundy’s face flushed as Tommy laughed boisterously. All three spent the rest of the drive to Fundy’s house sucking on lollipops and joking around.    
  


“Ok, be sure not to die anytime soon.” Sally joked, she ruffled the ginger’s hair on his way out of the vehicle. He stated his goodbye and a promise to comply whilst smiling. “I like that kid. He’s real sweet.”  
  
“He made friends with a human.” Tommy spat in disgust. The blonde didn’t like humans. That much was easy to know about him. They were always mean to him. Sometimes calling him a rodent or a monster. Much like they would any other hybrid. “What kind of a shit name is Lani anyway?”  
  
“I don’t know. It sounds pretty.” Sally chuckled “Lani..Remind me that if Will and I have kids that I considered that name.”   
  
“That’s fucking disgusting.” Tommy complained. “Humans have shit names and I don’t want to hear your future plans with my shit ass brother.”   
  
“Your brother isn’t that shit.” The pinkette rolled her eyes childishly.  
  
“Yes he is. All he does is write songs while you make money. That’s pretty shit.”  
  
“He’s also a bartender.”  
  
“Still shit.” Tommy commented as the car pulled up into his own home’s driveway. “So..what time is your shitty ass date? I wanna know what time I need to be in my room by to ignore your flirting.”  
  
As if on queue, Wilbur came out in a color coded outfit that somehow matched Sally’s makeup more than the girl wearing it. His hair was fluffy as ever with a maroon beanie and matching sweater tucked into ripped jeans and checkered converse. The female rolled down her window after one knock.“Hello gorgeous.”  
  
  
“Handsome.” Sally reciprocated. This being Tommy’s message to get into his room in order to avoid the flirting from getting any worse. He grabbed a good four lollipops from the cupholder and dashed towards the front door. The boy barely missed Will’s comment about making sure to get homework done.   
  
Tommy slipped off his shoes at the porch. Closing the door behind him. He made his way into his room for a change of clothes. It took a few minutes to rummage, but he’d come out of his room in shorts and a blue and white baseball tee.  
  
Techno sat at the kitchen table typing aggressively into his laptop. From what he could assume, it was a paper for one of his classes. The blonde decided to not try speaking with him. It was one of those rare moments where Techno was in pig form. Meaning he was either really stressed, really focused, or both.  
  
Tommy opened the fridge grabbing a bowl of fruits he had from earlier in the morning. He picked at a strawberry and chewed quietly before moving back up to his room. This backpack sat open with a planner full of homework and assignments he’d been procrastinating on.   
  
With nothing else to do in the moment, Tommy picked up his planner and pencil pouch and walked back into the kitchen/ dining room area and took the seat across from Techno placing down his fruit bowl and homework.   
  
The two stayed like that for another two hours. Tommy doing his homework and picking at fruit in his bowl while Techno typed like a madman. It was kind of like a bonding moment for them. Occasionally, the pinkette would notice Tommy making a miscalculation on math and point it out. And the blonde would just look up and erase the work.  
  
Finally, Techno shut the laptop and stretched his arms forward. He stood up behind Tommy crossing his hooves on his head and lowered his head onto the blonde’s. He hummed softly looking down at the teenager’s homework. “That’s supposed to be a negative”  
  
  


“Thanks.”   
  
It was 11pm when Wilbur came home bloodied and bruised with tear stains. His hair was a mess and his maroon sweater was a darker colour in some parts than others. The others let him shower quickly so he could gather himself.    
  
“Wilby..?” Tommy started standing at the twin’s doorframe. He didn’t know how to feel about his older brother’s sudden mood change from a few hours prior. “What..happened.”   
  
“Sally and I got in an accident.” Wilbur answered. “I just got back from the hospital and.. she didn’t make it.”


	5. Chapter v ||Funerals Suck Ass||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funeral chapter POG!!!!!! :))))

Tommy was pissed. Absolutely, fucking pissed. It took Wilbur approximately two days before he completely got over Sally’s death. It took Techno a week before he stopped consoling Tommy about it. Even with his parents, it was easier for Kristen to get over it than Phil. In conclusion, everyone was over Sally, except for Tommy. And he was livid. 

It’s been exactly two weeks and the blonde boy hasn’t opened his door since. Except for school of course, but it’s just been the same routine. Wake up, go to school, do homework at his desk, then go to bed early and repeat. 

“Tommy! Open the damn door!” The raccoon hybrid could hear Wilbur’s insistent shouting from outside. He groaned internally. Giving the painted red door a harsh glare. “Tommy! Get your ass ready or I’m driving you in your pajamas.”

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Tommy called back bringing a pillow to cover his face. The blankets were far too tangled to help the boy in hiding. Even if they weren’t, his door was opened before he could have time to grab the extra protection. “Bitch.”

“Tommy you fucking gremlin, get your fucking ass out of bed. You can’t just stay here forever.”

“Yes, I fucking can! You can’t fucking make me prick!”

“You’re acting like a five-year-old. Just get out of the damn bed.”

“No!” Tommy let out a whine as the adult pulled him off the bed by his ankles. The blonde rubbed his heels in pain after landing harshly on the floor. “What the hell asshole?!”

It was just now that he noticed his brother’s clothing. Black sweater and ripped jeans of the same colour. Tommy knew that Will hated wearing a top that was the same colour as his bottoms. A small thing to most people, but he’d heard the older make a big fuss about colour coordination in clothing on more than one occasion. 

Ignoring the raccoon’s confusion, Wilbur tossed clothing onto the younger’s bed. “You barely own anything that isn’t a t-shirt. But that should be fine.” 

Despite the obvious insult, the clothing Wilbur chose wasn’t as bad as Tommy thought. A pair of black jeans and a hoodie of the same colour. “Where the fuck did I get that?”

“I bought it last week after looking through your closet. It’s a fucking mess you know.”

“Who are you to care? Fuckin prick.”

Wilbur murmured a quiet curse before walking out. He gave the teenager exactly 10 minutes before he dragged him downstairs into the man’s car. 10 minutes which were very much taken to Tommy fucking around. He’d spent 4 of those minutes changing and another 2 into brushing his teeth. The remaining minutes were spent playing around on his phone. 

Even though he finished early, Wilbur still picked up the 6’3 tall teenager and heaved him over his shoulder. Wilbur shoved the blonde into the car and shut the door. He walked around to the front of the car and took the wheel. 

“What the hell you bitch?!”

It was the start of a very long car ride. Tommy started complaining to the adult about his supposed shit adulting. Much to the blonde’s dismay, his brother was having none of it and threw a lollie at him. 

“Huh-”

“Shut up and take it. They calm you down and you’ll need it.”

“Why the fuck would I need a stupid Lollie?”

“It’s her funeral,” Wilbur answered. The silence following said everything. It was the first anyone mentioned her since the night of the incident. Tommy finally decided to unwrap the candy and suck on it. 

The venue was nice. It was an open casket event. The raccoon hybrid first learned this after Wilbur said he’d been planning with Sally’s family. Her mother was a very beautiful woman who reminded the boy a lot of his almost sister-in-law. She had a very similar caring-ness. 

From what Tommy was aware of, Sally worked as an accountant to help her mother and younger brother Milo. Milo was Fundy’s age and the two were classmates for a while before the former was moved up for being ‘too smart for his grade.’ 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. There’s a lot of trees to climb and places to burrow.” The woman smiled at the teen, giving a cheeky wink. “Might even find something in a burrow or two.”

“You’re on very dangerous territory, Lady.” Tommy challenged. However, before we went off to go ruin the very clothes Wilbur picked out for him. The blonde decided to go see someone very important to him. 

There she lied, eyes closed and wearing a beautiful black dress. She looked almost asleep if it wasn’t for the unsettling lack of movement. A large bouquet of Chrysanthemums and orange mock contrasted the lack of colour around. 

Tommy felt arms wrap around him followed by a whimper. The blonde looked up to see a large Brown wolf crying. “You good Big Man?” 

“I picked the flowers..” Wilbur mumbled. “ Orange mock were her favorite and Chrysanthemums mean death.”

“Since when did you become Mr. Flower Man?”

“Since my fucking fiance died.”That was not the answer Tommy was expecting.

“You proposed?”

“Of course I proposed.” Wilbur rolled his eyes tightening his grip on Tommy. “I loved her. Still do.” 

“You sure don’t act like it.”

“I have other things to worry about Toms. I don’t always have the time to stay in bed and cry.”

“I’m sure you could make the fucking time if you just make drinks for a living.” Tommy snarled walking away from his brother. He stopped walking right in front of a hole. Burrow he realized. It was well made. Nothing as good as he could make, but still, not bad. 

Inside a burrow, most hybrids made a silent game amongst each other that they would hide things in the burrows they make. Tommy had a map of every hole he’s ever created and kept track weekly how often his would be raided. 

This burrow was interesting. Only one chest resided in the dirt. Curious, the blonde opened the chest to find one metallic item that was very much illegal. Especially for hybrids to receive. 

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the flowers really mean...


	6. Chapter vi ||Tubbo is a Shit Name||

Tommy paced his bedroom back and forth. Despite it being cramped, the blonde had too much energy to care. Today, his school decided to open to humans and he didn’t know whether he was angry or scared. Though he’d deny any implications of being scared. 

“Tommy, you coming!” Techno called knocking on the door. The younger teen grabbed his backpack and dashed past the adult. A deep chuckle was heard from the front door. “You look excited.”

“Listen you pig bitch, I’m not the least bit excited to see some fucking boring ass humans walk around my school aimlessly.”

“Alright, so I can assume you’re too angry to play a word game.” The raccoon’s ears perked up at the sound of a word game. 

“License plates? Or association?” Tommy asked excitedly jumping into the front seat. Techno followed behind not nearly as excited, but still happier than usual.

“Association sounds good,” Techno confirmed starting up the car. He drove the two out of the driveway and started on the main road. “You start. “  
“Bitch”

“Wilbur.” The blonde bit back a laugh at his brother’s monotone. The game continued on until Techno reached the front of the school. Tommy walked out of the car bidding his older brother a goodbye. His elder simply ruffled his hair.

Surprisingly, Tommy made his way to homeroom without much of a problem. His teacher was the one and only Niki. One of his favorite cousins. She was Fundy’s sister. Only 20, and she was one of the best teachers he’s had. The pink-haired woman smiled and waved at the blonde as she finished her conversation with a student. 

Male, Tommy realized. He had brown hair that was obviously cut from home. A green loose button up shirt tucked into blue jeans and red converse. His voice was a bit higher than he anticipated. 

“That makes sense.” Niki smiled at the boy. “Well Tubbo, welcome to L’manberg.”

“Thank you, Ms. Niki.” ‘Tubbo’ responded. 

Tommy scoffed sitting down in the front row of desks. He tuned out the conversation between the only other people in the room. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, Tommy felt the presence of another. 

“Hi..I’m Tubbo..Ms. Niki said you could show me around..” The brunette introduced. He stuck a hand out, to which Tommy ignored. “Uh..excuse me-”

“Yeah sure.” The blonde rolled his eyes standing up. “Your name is Tubbo? What kind of shit name is that?”

“I don’t know. I quite like it.” 

“You should change it. Theo sounds like a good name. I have a friend named Deo. Theo and Deo.”   
“I’m not gonna change my name because some stranger told me to.” Tubbo laughed. The two walked out of the classroom to walk around. 

“Suit yourself.” Tommy shrugged. “Unless you wanna get pushed around like some chew toy.”

“Chewtoy? You’re not serious are you?” The brunette questioned his facial expression screamed fear. Tommy stopped in his tracks and stared at the boy. He scoffed. 

“We’re not like humans.” the blonde rolled his eyes striding faster. “ We actually have hearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is starting :)


	7. Chapter vii ||Guns and Bars||

School ended earlier than Tommy thought it would. The Tubbo prick had left the building halfway through the day leaving the hybrid to his own head. He didn’t outwardly say anything biased against him but he was sure the guy was thinking it. What human hadn’t thought of hybrids as some kind of monster? Surely a normal one. He was sure of it. 

Wilbur picked him up and brought him back to work. The teen was sat at the bar with coke and a bowl of berries. A half-finished English assignment in front of him along with a binder full of more unfinished work. It was very easy to procrastinate.

“What are you doing in a place like this?” A voice asked. Tommy recognized him easily. A dolphin hybrid, Dream. He was Techno’s rival back when they were in high school but the two fell out. However, He often spoke with Wilbur when Sapnap was working behind the counter. Or when Tommy and Fundy hung around Drista’s patio. “Aren’t you a little young to be here?”

“My shit brother works here.” The younger retorted. “You got anyone your own age to talk with?”

“George is working late.” Dream shrugged. “And looking around, you’re the only hybrid I find I recognize.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he downed his coke. Sure Dream was a charismatic guy, but he never really went out to approach someone unless he needed something. It was something Drista told him. If he actually remembered correctly. The man’s face darkened. A slight glint lingered in his emerald eyes.

“Tommy, I’m gonna need you to hand over that gun in your backpack.”

“What?!-How do you know about that?” Tommy sputtered. His mind wracked for any historical evidence of his family finding the object he acquired from Sally’s funeral. But nothing showed up. Techno didn’t care enough to snoop through his stuff. Wilbur on the other hand might’ve, but knowing him, he’d bring it to Tommy directly and confront the teen about the object. “Did Will tell you?”

“No.” Dream stated in confirmation. “I’d be surprised if he knew in the first place.”

“Then how?”

Dream reached into his hoodie pocket and grabbed a mask. For what reason, the teenager didn’t know. Before he knew it, a gunshot rang throughout the room. Tommy looked up to see Dream’s arm holding a very familiar object. Though not quite the same. 

This gun was black. It was a pistol, Tommy knew that from the films he watched with his family growing up. A lime green trigger was pushed down once before something was heard from the other side of the room. Falling, someone fell. Tommy looked up at the man clad in a lime hoodie and smiley mask in fear.

“Tommy, get behind the bar.” Dream ordered. Tommy followed as quickly as he could. He barely registered how his chest suddenly hurt as well as his arm. Tommy’s ears started to ring. It was growing irritating now and before he knew it, he blacked out completely. The last thing he heard was Dream curse softly to himself. 

When the chaos was over, the man pressed a button under the bar and made his way into a hidden wall while carrying a passed out teenager. The halls were dark now. Lined with grey and red bricks much like the rest of the building. Shouting could be heard among the walls coming from another room. 

“We can make it down that alleyway.” Someone stated. Plans were being made. Big ones, hopefully at the cost of a better future.

“Hey, Soot!” Dream called placing Tommy against the door. His body slumped down. “Guess what idiot found Sally’s pistol and caused them to find the hideout?”

“What?!-" A brunette male looked at the blonde frantically before finding the teen laying against the wall. His chest was covered in blood. He turned to one of the girls. "Niki, get Tommy healed. We'll continue this discussion another time. Meeting adjourned."

“Yes sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...I understand now.


	8. Chapter viii ||When I Said Hybrids Were Superior This is not what I Meant||

When Tommy finally woke up, his body was sore to the bone. His abdomen felt as if it was on fire. His ears barely processed the sound around him. 

“..okay?”

“He’s fine Will. It wasn’t too much blood. He’s still got a pulse.” It was here that the blonde finally opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was a lamp staring directly into his eyes which caused him to hiss loudly at the light. The other figures in the room quickly took notice and drenched the raccoon’s head in cold water. The female was slowly making her way to being seen as Niki, his teacher. “Tommy? Are you okay? Does your chest hurt?” 

The woman held her hand firmly against the teen’s abdomen causing him to wince. Niki gave him a look of sympathy before turning to the male. “He’s fine for now. The bullet is out and he should be healing well.” 

Tommy’s brain finally recognized the other person. His older brother lo and behold. The brunette ruffled Tommy’s hair and gave a small grin. No words were exchanged between the two for a few minutes. But somehow, it was a calming atmosphere. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Niki started walking away. “Tommy should stay on bed rest for a while.” 

“Thank you, Niki.” Wilbur thanked the woman as she lost the door. It was silent for a while before the brunette finally spoke again. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck were you thinking? I don’t even know what the hell happened?!” Tommy argued. His head was starting to throb lightly. The process of his brain trying to wrack things up was not helping in the slightest. 

“Why the fuck do you have a gun in your backpack? Do you know how dangerous that is? What if someone found out? They’d ask questions and then everyone would be fucked.”

Tommy stopped rubbing his head letting the words sink in. Wilbur knew. His brother knew he had the gun. Why does he know? Who told him he had it? The only person that came to mind was...Dream. “He...told you?”

“What- Of course, he told me! Tommy, it’s reckless to have a gun. Especially since you’re so young.” 

“Bastard.” The younger boy found it easier to curse out the damn dolphin hybrid before addressing his problem first. ‘He said he wouldn’t tell.”

“He said he wouldn’t tell if you gave him the damn thing! Do you know how dangerous that was?! A fucking gun. Having that in your possession would have killed all of us if you Dream hadn’t fucking found you!”

“Well Sorry~” Complete and utter sarcasm took over. A roll of the eyes also helped add to the sass. Wilbur cursed loudly and brought a hand to his temples, rubbing harshly.

“Alright, I’m calling dad to come to pick you up. Now I have more bullshit to do because of you.”

“When I look like this?”

.  
.  
.  
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!  
> Sorry, it's been so long mates. I've been focusing on school and my other fics. If you don't mind...could you follow my Twitter @PlaZmaVoId? It'd mean a lot to me and I think I make banger tweets. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the filler. The draft has been sitting in my docs for 2-3 months now and I wanted to prove I didn't give up on this work completely. Even though 'Fight or Flight' might be my main focus right now. It's a 'vigilante' au thing I'm working on with a word count of 5000 words per chapter. :)


End file.
